Imperial Espionage
by Mooker
Summary: A duo of Imperial spies work together to destroy the leader of a vicious Rebel group who has raided and kill many of the miners of Aokistan in protest.


Imperial Espionage  
  
When it came to the spy game, the Empire only accepted those with unusual talents like photographic memory, or a talent for decoding Rebel programs. Unfortunately Lieutenant Goonar Marksman did not contain any of these, though he did have a talent. He was in touch with the powers of the Force, or some parts of it at least. His skills at sensing danger before they happened was almost famous in his sector.  
  
He also worked with a man known as Hal Ruhkas. Rukhas had worked for the Empire for approximately 4 years and eight monthes. Rukhas was known for his unbelievable record as an Imperial Officer. He served in the Imperial Fleet as the commander of the Star Destroyer known as the Flechette. In his final years serving in the Fleet, Ruhkas had fought at the Battle of Yavin years ago before the death of Emperor Palpatine.  
  
Ruhkas was usually kept in the office with a direct link to Marksman. During the most sticky missions on the force, Marksman was kept alive purely by the instruction of the superior intellect on the other end of the comlink. The closest call was when Marksman had infiltrated an Alliance base on the planet Tarheinous. Marksman was captured and nearly lost his nerve after an interrogation gone wrong. Marksman showed a terrible allergic reaction to the interrigation serum they injected into him. It nearly killed him if not for the help of Ruhkas's cool, calm words.  
  
On there latest mission to find out about a man named Jobin who was believed to be running a group of Rebels in the lost, underground mines of Aokistan, Marksman was required to infiltrate the rebellion. Lacking the slick Imperial look that most individuals of the Empire carry, Marksman made a good fit-in to the Aokistan society.  
  
Visiting several smugglers and bringing up loose conversation about the rebels and how he wanted to help them, he was given a message by a woman called Crees. Crees, who had opted to accept Marksman's offer to buy her a drink, had given him a note with some bundle letters and coordinates. The words read HELP and the coordinates were far out from the eastern part of the city, near an abandoned science facility.  
  
Seeing his opportunity, Marksman took a speeder out to the coordinates given to him. Being careful not to track too much attention and watching to see if he was being followed. When he reached the facility a man came to him, a blaster held tightly in his hand. "Who are you?" The man demanded. Marksman looked about for an ambush, almost expecting it. There was no ambush, however. "I'm the help." He said blandly, handing the small note given to him by Crees.  
  
The man nodded and led Marksman into the building on the right side. The man pressed an awkward brick, revealing a concealed door hiding behind the bricks. He gestured for Marksman to enter. The rebels have achieved more advancement in their resistance against the city Prefect, Vexen. Studying the long corridors of the building, the tunnel drastically sloped down into the underground. When explored, it revealed a large roomed obviously used to brief the rebels when they began a raid. If raiding needed a plan, that is.  
  
The rebel guard had escorted Marksman to a small room where a holoimage of Jobin appeared. The man was smart, not trusting him with his own personal briefing. "Good afternoon, Marksman. I've just gotten word that Crees has recruited you. I have a special mission for you to undertake so that you can be accepted into the Alliance."  
  
Just like a gang or something, Marksman thought. He hated the ragtag ways of the Rebel Alliance and wanted to put an end to them. Ruhkas had other means but did not discuss them. "In the port city you'll find a prison near the Prefect's facility. One of our agents has been caught and is being held there for questioning. We can not allow the information he knows to fall into the wrong hands and we have employed you to undertake his escape from the prison." Jobin talk with such charisma, it made Marksman think of Ruhkas, but without the stiff, cool voice.  
  
Jobin finished the briefing with a few minor details. Marksman was returned to private quarters somewhere in the facility and locked inside. There he slept for seven hours until they awoken him in the dead of night. "It's time to leave, sir." Come the voice of a young man. Groggy, Marksman stood up and dressed; attaching a belt with two blasters securely holstered with five thermal detonators embedded tightly into the form. One small twist of the belt, and a thermal would come loose into your hands for usage.  
  
"Coming," he said roughly. The young man escorted him through the familiar tunnels and up out into the night sky. There a speeder was waiting for him. "Good luck, sir." Praised the young man, and he returned into the shadows. Waiting until he heard the brick door close shut, Marksman entered the speeder and drove off into the night, heading, at high speed, towards the city.  
  
When he reached the prison, Marksman noticed, to some dismay, that there were not any security guarding the prison. Ruhkas expressed his disappointment over the comlink with a heavy sigh. "Keep moving," he said, "remember the plan. Kill Loasus and send a message to Jobin. Tell him he wants to meet Jobin somewhere besides the base. He'll take the bait." So Marksman followed his orders. He entered the prison with the silence of experience, screwing on a silenced nuzzle on top of the pistol. He saw, snoring in the shadows, a prison guard captain with a bolt gun resting on his shoulders. The prisoners were kept in the back. Raising his pistol that was set for stun, Marksman shot the guard twice. Paralyzing him and knocking him out of conscious. Smiling awkwardly, Marksman examined the man. He used to be like him, fat and aloof. He purged his daydreaming and concentrated on the now. Using what little Force knowledge he had, Marksman stealthily entered the back where he found Loasus. The man, eagerly awaiting a rescue, saw Marksman and jumped. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Marksman and I was sent to rescue you." "Funny," said Loasus, "That Jobin would not sent a much larger team." "Well, the security here isn't exactly strict."  
  
Ending the conversation, Marksman turned his blaster to seventy percent power, enough to kill a man or badly injure him. The silencer could not function over seventy percent. Before Loasus could ask what he was doing, Marksman quickly threw the nuzzle up to Loasus forehead and shot him a pointblank range. Blood splattered the other end of the white-walled cell, which was now red. Stage one accomplished. "Good," muttered Ruhkas.  
  
Taking a photograph of Loasus, Marksman sent the scanned data to Rukhas where the old man modified it to look as if he was saying a message. "How's this?" Ruhkas asked. A small holographic image emerged from the holocam, displaying the dead man's face talking. "This is Loasus, I've safely escaped but at the cost of my saviors life. He said he was a new recruit. Afterwards we fled to an old warehouse in the city where I really most meet with you. It's an emergency so please make haste!" The image straddled off as if it were fading dead. "Good enough." Replied Marksman.  
  
Sending the message, Marksman quickly headed to an abandoned warehouse specified in the fake message. He set up an ambush were he would assassinate Jobin. After waiting for hours, Jobin finally arrived. He was dressed in a dingy brown robe that concealed his identity. Fully obvious, it was, Marksman thought to himself. The rebel entered with astonishing carefullness. Pressing the activation on the thermal detonator he picked out (he removed the exploding alert to silence it) and tossed it on the ground. Raising his blaster on instinct, Jobin turned away allowing Marksman a window of escape. Dodging out, Marksman was seen by Jobin. The man threw off his robe and pulled out a concealed rifle from within, shooting wildly at Marksman. The third shot hit Marksman in the leg.  
  
Quickly working a way to escape, marks pulled three thermals and tossed them into the warehouse. Before he could realize his mistake, he was blown five feet from where he once laid, badly injuring his already injured leg. Jobin appeared to be more injured than Marksman, but was still able to fire. Pulling one of his blasters, Marksman aimed a shot Jobin's left arm and then the right. Stumbling to get up, he limped over to Jobin who was still breathing slightly. He explained his employment with the Empire and shot Jobin in the head. Mission Accomplished. THE END  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars nor do I have the right to market this story. 


End file.
